This invention pertains to a carpet retaining device commonly known as a carpet tack strip, and more particularly to a carpet tack strip construction for use in laying carpet on a concrete floor.
A conventional carpet tack strip consists of an elongated strip of wood, typically a laminated wood product such as plywood. A series of relatively short nails or tacks are driven through the strip such that the head of each tack is flush with the underside of the strip, and the point of each tack extends above the upper surface of the strip.
When laying carpet on a wood floor, the strips are nailed, stapled or otherwise secured to the floor adjacent the edges of the room in which the carpet is being laid. The carpet pad is cut and placed such that its edge is located adjacent the outer edge of the strip, and the carpet is laid over the pad and strip and retained in place by the upwardly facing points of the tacks.
When laying carpet on a concrete floor, it is known to drill holes in the floor around the edges of the room, in locations where the tack strip is to be placed. Anchors are mounted within the holes, and threaded fasteners are employed to mount the tack strip to the anchors, for securing the strip in place on the floor. As can be appreciated, drilling a large number of holes into a concrete floor is a time consuming, cumbersome and messy procedure, thus increasing the time and expense involved in laying carpet on a concrete floor. Alternatively, concrete nails are used to secure the strip to the floor. This results in chipping of the concrete in the vicinity of each nail, resulting in inadequate holding of the strip when the carpet is stretched over the strip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carpet tack strip structure for use in laying carpet on a concrete floor or the like. It is a further object of the invention to provide a carpet tack strip structure which is easily installed over a concrete floor and which functions in a manner similar to a conventional tack strip. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a carpet tack strip which is relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the invention, a carpet tack strip for use in laying carpet on a concrete floor and for placement adjacent a wall, consists of an elongated notched strip member. The notch is formed at one of the edges of the strip member along the length of the strip member, and defines a vertical surface and a horizontal upwardly facing surface. The strip member is placed against the wall with the notch located immediately adjacent the wall, to define a space between the wall and the vertical surface defined by the notch. The strip member thus consists of a lower base portion extending throughout the entire width of the strip member, and an upper portion extending upwardly from the base portion and spaced from the wall, with the notch being located between the wall and the upper portion. A series of tacks extend through the base portion and the upper portion of the strip member, extending upwardly above the upper surface of the strip member. The tacks are preferably angled in a direction toward the notch. A series of lateral passages are formed in the strip member. The passages are preferably horizontal and are provided at equal spacing along the length of the strip member. The passages are formed in the strip member such that a portion of the passage opens onto the vertical notch surface, and a portion defines a channel opening onto the horizontal notch surface. The passages are adapted to receive fasteners such as nails, which are driven through the strip member and into the wall. With this arrangement, the strip is securely mounted to the wall at the corner formed by the wall and the floor, and it is unnecessary to penetrate the floor in order to securely mount the strip member in position. Once the strip member is secured in this manner, the carpet pad is cut and placed such that its edge is located adjacent the outer surface of the strip member. The carpet is then cut and placed over the pad, with the edge of the carpet being tucked into the notch formed in the strip member. The tacks function to retain the carpet in place.
The invention further contemplates a method of laying carpet on a concrete floor, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.